Of Love & Friendship
by ailyra
Summary: A story of love, friendship, healing, and redemption. Post-war DM/HG slice of life featuring many HP characters (who we love). Sep 21 update: I AM VERY SORRY! I will not be posting Ch.4 tomorrow as I am very stuck on it atm. The draft I have is absolute rubbish and I want to make sure it's the best as can be for you all to read. Will post as soon as I finish! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated_

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Sometime late June of 1999_

* * *

It was one day before graduation, and the Great Hall bustled with excitement. Students and professors alike were chatting amicably as owls swooped in to deliver the day's mail and news. The kitchen elves had really outdone themselves today, Hermione noted, with the tables overflowing with mouthwatering delicacies. It was hard to believe that just a year prior, a war had devastated this castle.

Repairs were mostly completed before Hermione's eighth year had started, but as she roamed the familiar corridors and classrooms, there were always something that didn't feel quite right. She was sure the sofas in the common room had been a deeper crimson, the candles that decorated the Great Hall ceiling had been a little brighter, and her favourite studying table in the library, had been a darker colour.

But these physical details weren't the only things that preyed on her sanity. After the war, she had struggled to deal with all the emotions from the deaths of loved ones, trying to find her parents and successfully reversing the memory charm she'd placed, and her own scars from the war, which she was constantly reminded of from the souvenir Bellatrix left on her arm. Taking turns, every painful memory haunted her at night and she'd wake up screaming with tears in her eyes. Jean, her mother, would then comfort her and held her until she cried herself to sleep. Finally, after many urgings from her parents and Professor McGonagall, she met Healer Karen, whose profession was equivalent to a therapist in the wizarding world, and since then, Hermione had improved considerably. As the sessions continue, the scar on her arm stopped throbbing and the nightmares subdued.

When September came, Harry and Ron, along with her parents, kissed her goodbye as she boarded the Hogwarts Express one last time towards the castle. She felt a bit lonely since Harry and Ron had decided not to return for their eighth year, but was also somewhat relieved. For the more familiar faces there were, the more she was reminded of the recent horrors that'd occurred. She had become closer with Ginny and Luna, who were more understanding of her studying habits. And it also did help a lot, that they'd never asked to copy her essays. Most days, she'd buried herself in books. Mainly because of her N.E.W.T.s. Kingsley had already offered her a starting position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but it was contingent on her N.E.W.T. results, which she did not tolerate anything less than Outstanding.

She'd sometimes still wake up from the nightmares, especially when she had a rough day and couldn't managed her emotions as well. Those days, Ginny and Luna sat with her quietly, and she was forever grateful to them. They'd also struggled with their own losses but were always there for Hermione, and on the harder days, they'd cry together in each other's arms, and then make a quick midnight rendezvous to the kitchen, where the house elves graciously welcomed them with warm biscuits and hot cocoa.

On Christmas, her parents (with the help of Arthur) surprised her with a polaroid camera. And for the rest of the school year, she carried it with her as often as her books, capturing every moment that was dear to her. Like when Ginny proudly grinned in her Seeker uniform, presenting the Snitch she'd caught that led Gryffindor to victory, and when Luna wore an absolutely divine fairy costume to the Halloween feast, and her favourite photo, when Hagrid brought Fang to an afternoon picnic, and Fang had sprinted off with the sausages in his mouth, chased by a red-faced Seamus.

Despite everything, she had a calm year, which definitely was a stark contrast to all of her other school years. But that's the cost of being best friends with the infamous Harry Potter, she bemused.

She picked at her breakfast, and feeling Luna's gaze on her, she turned to her friend.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Luna asked airily.

"I am. Thanks for asking, Luna," she replied with a smile.

Though she may not seem like it, Luna was exceptionally perceptive. She was about to re-join the conversation when her attention was distracted to a loud roar of laughter that erupted from the Slytherin table.

"Glad to see our fellow Slytherins also in a festive mood," Ginny commented.

"We're contagious, aren't we?" Hermione winked. Ginny laughed.

"He looks sad…" Luna noted. Hermione and Ginny followed her gaze. Amidst the laughter, one person paid no heed, and isolated himself from the commotion next to him.

 _Malfoy_.

He had been the antagonist of Hermione's previous years at Hogwarts with his taunting sneers and derogatory remarks about her ancestry. But now, his face was devoid of its usual haughtiness. In fact, it had lost all hints of emotions. Despite the awful bully that he was, Hermione still felt sorry for him. Besides Blaise, he didn't seem to have friends. Those who fought alongside Harry, weren't too thrilled about hanging around an ex-Death Eater. And to those who supported Voldemort, the Malfoys were seen as traitors. During the trials, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had testified in favour of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, for Narcissa's "loyalty to her family and bravery when she lied to Voldemort, which ultimately helped win the war," (Harry's words) and for Draco, who refused to identify them to regain his family's honour that time at the Malfoy Manor. The Wizengamot had proceeded to declare the Malfoys innocent, and Lucius Malfoy's verdict of house arrest and revoked wand privileges were largely in part of Narcissa's actions in the war. Naturally, the public was outraged at this outcome, publicly ridiculing them, of which were often displayed on front page of the Daily Prophet. Though most students avoided him, Hermione occasionally saw Draco clutching a bloody nose, swearing on his way to the dungeons. Her heart ached a bit for him, and as Head Girl, she'd then proceeded to hunt down the perpetrators and punish them with house point deductions and a week's worth of owl poop-scooping. She'd also once came close, to jinxing a sheet of paper and have every student sign it, so if they bullied anyone, their forehead would erupt with boils spelling 'BULLY.'

Bully or not, he certainly did not deserve the harassment. After all, it never seemed like he wanted any part in this. Harry had told her and Ron how Draco almost accepted Dumbledore's offer of protection on the night of his death. Hermione still didn't like him, but she sympathized with him, since she, as a Muggle and despite being the 'brightest witch of her age' in the wizarding world, still felt outcasted at times. Although no one dares to speak ill of her since she was Harry Potter's best friend.

She was about to turn away when Draco turned his gaze on her. Like the haughtiness, the gel was also gone, and his casually-tousled pale hair gave him a boyish look. His grey eyes, she noted, lacked its usual venom, but they suddenly darkened with an expression Hermione knew all too well. He was angry, and abruptly got to his feet, sending his fork clattering against his untouched plate. A parting sneer towards her direction, he left the Great Hall, leaving a confused Blaise and a flustered Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ginny glared. Hermione shook her head in response.

"I think he was upset because we pitied him," Luna offered.

"It's hard not to," Ginny shrugged, and returned her attention to the Quidditch column of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione sighed, replaying Malfoy's sneer in her head. _Some things never change_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter as much fun as I've had writing it! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter 2! I plan to release a new chapter every Friday, but please accept my sincere apologies if I break this cycle.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione slipped away wordlessly from the Gryffindor common room. It was well into the day, and she had a couple hours left to spare before the feast. She had decided to explore the castle grounds once more, before she boarded the Hogwarts Express one last time back to King's Cross. As the graduation ceremony was scheduled for tomorrow noon, she'd have no time for herself as Harry, Ron, her parents, and the entire Weasley family will be arriving in the morning. Harry and Ron weren't the sentimental type who would enjoy this with her (except maybe the Quidditch pitch, but that was one place Hermione didn't mind skipping). And although her parents would be more than excited to explore Hogwarts in its entirety, she wanted to do this by herself. These familiar corridors, which she could walk through with her eyes closed, her spots in the classrooms that placed her in optimal view of her professors (so they could always find her eager hand instantly), the secluded tower by which she'd spend many cold afternoons buried in books, which also had the most breathtaking view of the Black Lake all year round.

She remembered the early spring day when Professor McGonagall stood at the entryway of her home. Her initial bewilderment at the professor's attire, which was then instantly consumed by her uncontainable excitement at the discovery of her as a witch. She had decided then, that McGonagall would be one of her favourite professors, as she had kindly explained everything Hermione wanted to know. And what was intended as a quick, afternoon stay, turned into a long discussion about the wizarding world with Hermione's never-ending questions. And the weekend after, Professor McGonagall had took Hermione and her parents to the much-anticipated Diagon Alley, to collect her books, robes, supplies, and the most special of all, her very own wand.

She examined her wand now, decorated with vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. It was her dearest possession, and she was thankful that it still answered to her after it was found during a Ministry investigation at the Malfoy Manor. She'd cast more spells with this wand that she could remember. And it had been with her through all the defining moments of her life-it was a part of her, a testament of her life.

Moments later, she found herself in front of an ever-familiar portrait of a giant silver bowl filled with delicious-looking fruits. She tickled the pear and pushed open the door, revealing a frantic, busy group of house-elves bustling to and fro, in preparation for the grand feast later tonight. Hermione quietly led herself to a small spot by the wall, where she sat, consuming this delightful scene.

"Miss Hermione!"

Hermione turned to the voice and smiled. "Hello, Kreacher," she greeted the happy house-elf. This caused the other house-elves to turn their attention to their visitor.

"Miss Granger!"

"Evening, Miss Hermione!"

"Please help yourself to anything here!"

She greeted the rest warmly, her grin growing as she saw the clean, new uniforms the house-elves wore. Though she temporarily placed her S.P.E.W. activities on hold, she had spoke with McGonagall about furnishing the bedrooms for the elves during the repair of the castle, and also supplying them with a set of uniforms every few years, as well as monetary compensation, and if they refused, a mandatory, indisputable holiday break. Though not all house-elves were agreeable with all the new changes, but through much convincing from the Hogwarts staff (and a few empty unemployment threats from McGonagall), they begrudgingly accepted.

She felt a tug at her robes and saw Poppy, a dear friend of hers who was also close with Dobby and Kreacher. "Hello, Miss Hermione," Poppy said shyly.

"Hello, Poppy," Hermione returned a wide smile. "How have you been, Poppy?"

Poppy shuffled her feet nervously, "I've been good, Miss." Continuing, she asked, "T'morrow your last day at Hogwarts, Miss?"

Hermione gave her a sad smile, "I'm afraid so, Poppy."

Poppy's eyes began to water, like Hermione's own. "I'll miss you very much, Miss."

Hermione sniffed. "I'll miss you very much too, Poppy," she whispered and took Poppy warmly into her arms. Poppy had began to wail, and in a quick attempt to cheer her up, Hermione assured her that she will visit often.

Before she left, she conjured a bunch of sun-kissed peonies and presented one to each of the house-elves, thanking them for their hard work at Hogwarts. As she closed the door softly behind her, she decided to make one last stop at the Black Lake, before rejoining Luna and Ginny at the Great Hall.

She was not alone, and as she neared, she noticed a familiar figure in Slytherin robes, sprawled casually on the ground, his arms behind his head, and his eyes closed. She had turned to leave when his voice called in an unfamiliar, soft tone, "Don't let me keep you from staying."

Flustered, she stammered an 'ok' and sat an arm's length away from him, huddling her knees to her chest. She kept her eyes firmly glued on the lake as the awkwardness settled itself in. She wasn't sure if she should say anything, she didn't even know what to say or why she'd even stayed, and felt sillier than she had all her life (possibly sillier than when she'd found out, much to the amusement of Harry and Ron, that she'd been enamoured with some narcissist, ostentatious fraud). Her, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age whose wit was even sharper than the Sword of Gryffindor, she who had faced and defeated unimaginable monstrosities, now has her tongue-tied with Draco Malfoy.

 _Merlin, she was unbelievable._

Clearing her throat, she noticed a book by his side. _Moste Potente Potions_ , read the cover.

"I read that book in second year," Hermione smiled at the memory. Remembering that it was from the Restricted Section, she mused, "How did you manage to check it out from the library?"

Draco, with his eyes still closed, replied, "That's my own copy."

Shifting, he sat up, with an amused look in his eyes. "And how did _you_ manage?"

"I... Uh... Lockhart gave me permission," she finished weakly. At his raised brows, she sighed, "Oh, alright. I sucked up to the daft baboon and told him that I needed it for extra reading to better understand _his_ book on Gadding with Ghouls," Hermione finished with a huff.

"And what did you _really_ need the book for?" He quirked an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk danced around the corners of his lips.

Hermione silently cursed herself. As if she'd tell him that.

"The usual shenanigans?" She offered. Draco snorted.

Then, she remembered their earlier encounter, when he'd stalked off the Great Hall angrily.

"About earlier," she began slowly. "I'm sorry if I made you angry."

Draco nodded stiffly, his expression devoid of all emotions.

She continued, "And if you need, um, help-"

"No one's going to help a rubbish Death Eater like me," he cut her off harshly. She flinched at the frost in his tone. She wanted to place a hand on his, but decided against it. She felt helpless.

Draco got to his feet abruptly.

 _Escaping again_ , she thought.

His next words surprised her.

"Granger, I am truly sorry for all of the horrible things I've done to you." He paused, shifted his eyes away from hers in shame. After a long silence, he continued. "And for what happened last year at the Manor…" his voice shook as his words trailed off. He cleared his throat as he struggled to continue, his grey eyes glistened. "I am sorry for what she did to you, and for just standing there, not helping you."

Hermione felt her eyes water as she unconsciously touched her arm, where the scar was. She offered him a weak smile. "Thank you, Draco." His eyes flashed at the sound of his name. "I accept your apology, although for what happened last year…" a few drops of tears had escaped from her eyes. She sniffed. "I do not blame you for what happened last year," she reassured. "So you shouldn't hold it against yourself either," she gave him another small smile.

He nodded in response, unconvinced. Clearing his throat again, he turned towards the castle. "I'll see you, Granger."

She nodded. He paused before turning to her once more, "Congratulations on tomorrow," giving her a polite smile.

"Congratulations to you too, Draco," she said.

When he was far in the distance, she collapsed to her knees, crying. She cried for everything. For her pains, which were healing but still hurt, for her time at Hogwarts that she has to say goodbye to tomorrow, for her parents, her friends, and for Draco, who had been tormented from the war just as much as it had been for the rest of them. And while she selfishly received the unconditional love from her family and friends, he was left alone to pick himself up from the ruins. And it broke her heart to see someone so broken and torn apart, and she prayed, from the depths of her heart, that Draco will heal, and find himself surrounded with love and happiness.

* * *

The following is **_very_** long, so feel free to skip! But if you want my two cents on an in-depth character analysis of Draco and Hermione in this story, please do read on.

Towards the end of the chapter, some of you might feel Hermione and Draco were out of character. So I want to give you my interpretation of their behaviours starting from their last year at Hogwarts, and hopefully, you can understand a bit of why their relationship had transitioned to the way it did by the end of this chapter.

For all the characters, I think their core personalities (what makes them who they are) stayed the same. So for Hermione, she is still the passionate, loyal, quick-witted sweetheart we know. But the events of the war (and especially her torture at the Malfoy Manor) traumatized her, as it should. Right after the war, dealing with the loss of friends, attending their funerals, the stress with finding and recovering her parents, and so much more, took an immense emotional toll on her. At first, she'd try to tough it out but over time, her physical and mental state became weaker and more erratic. She'd started to heal with her therapy sessions, which started right before her eighth year (July). What has changed is that she became quieter and during the first half of the school year, she isolates herself as she still struggles with her emotions. She also becomes more observant, and particularly notices Draco (and his friendship with Blaise) throughout the school year. She notes that he's changed considerably, although she's unsure to what extent because they'd never talked. But it's enough for her to defend him and punish those who'd hurt him. And it's enough for her to look past their history and acknowledge him in the halls.

For the second half of the school year, her colours return, and she still spends more time with herself, which is a result of her therapy sessions helping her to be more comfortable with herself. She is still quiet but spends more time with Ginny and Luna, except that she listens more. This is a stark contrast to the Hermione before Deathly Hallows. Over time, she becomes more stable and is able to cope with what had happened, and she emerged a lot stronger. She also became more understanding, more passionate, and more kind. Which is another reason for her attitude towards Draco and despite the crap he gave her before, she empathizes with him and hurts for him, because of what he went through. And from what she'd observed from him throughout the school year, she is willing to give him a second chance without much hesitation. Side note: Hermione and Ron 'broke up' soon after the war ended. And though she really liked Ron, she was mostly unaffected by their break-up, but they did become closer as friends.

Now, onto Draco. To me, he is a fairly complex character. Before Lucius was sent to Azkaban in the Order of the Phoenix, he was your typical bully. But he was never evil. He did admire his father for all the wrong reasons but when he experienced being a Death Eater first-hand, his conscience kicked in, and he became scared and wanted out. And with Voldemort and his crazy aunt roaming in his home, which took the horrors directly to Draco, he was terrorized _._ At this point he just wanted to survive. If he'd defected, his parents would've been murdered. And though he has a conscience, he was too much of a coward to leave. I think the inner struggle Draco had with his identity occurred mainly throughout the Deathly Hallows, and by the time the war had ended, he wanted to be a better person and live a life on his terms and ambitions. He was an outcast, with the exception of Blaise and some neutral Slytherins. Those who fought with Voldemort thought of him and his family as traitors, and those who fought with Harry didn't want anything to do with him either. During his eighth year at Hogwarts, he kept to himself a lot (a lot quieter, more thoughtful, which showed in his overall demeanour), reading and rekindling his passion for Potions. He also maintained a civil and respectful relationship with all his professors. At this point, he was evidently different and matured considerably. But he was still Draco, as evident from his snide remarks, arrogance, etc. During this chapter, he was still considerably weary of other human contact (those it improves with time), purely because he expects people to lash out at him if he tried to approach them (he does get bullied occasionally), and the negative image the Malfoys have. But the prejudice towards Muggle-borns, blood traitors, house-elves was gone. I wouldn't say he became a super kind and warm person, just that he has a clear distinction between what's right and what's wrong and he does everything he can to make up for the awful things he did in the past. He also became closer with his parents, but he still struggles with their prejudices. And from his relationships with his family, friends, and acquaintances, it shows that he is capable of true love and friendship, which is a stark contrast to how he treated Crabbe and Goyle before. This doesn't go unnoticed by those who are willing to overlook their history with him, and this motivates people like Hermione, Luna, etc. to be on civil terms with him at least.

His changed attitude and that day at the Manor are reasons why it's easier for him to be civil to Hermione over everyone else. He saw first-hand what she'd went through and he is still overcome with guilt for doing nothing to help her. Though he was pissed at her in the Great Hall because he saw her look of pity. He was angry _purely_ because to others, he had become pathetic and a loser in their eyes, and though he is ashamed of his actions, he doesn't think of himself as pathetic now (during Deathly Hallows? Definitely). But he wasn't rude to her at the lake and his sincere apology acted as a gateway to a friendship. By the end of this chapter, they still aren't friends, but they are amicable. Which I think is a huge step for the both of them. It shows that Draco and Hermione can be friends, which just show how far they'd come since the war. And that's the ultimate happy ending (don't worry there are more chapters to come), when two people from the opposite sides overcome their differences and accept each other. And that is the motivating factor of the title, because through everything, love conquers all (not just romantic love, but also friendship love, family love, etc.).

Honestly, a HUGE thanks if you just read through the incredibly lengthy paragraphs. Again, **this is purely my interpretation** that fits and flows with the story I have in mind. Do post your thoughts in the review section, if you feel differently or similarly, or want to discuss anything!

Thanks again for reading, and see you next Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Late September of 2000_

* * *

"This… This is fantastic!" Hermione beamed at the proposal in her hands, and glanced excitedly between the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Roth Scamander, renowned magizoologist and grandson of Newt Scamander, the author of one of Hermione's many favourite books, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Kingsley clasped his hands together. "Perfect! Now that this has been decided, I'll contact your department head right away, Miss Granger."

Roth extended a hand to Hermione, "I look forward to working with you, Miss Granger."

"Likewise, Mr. Scamander. I am thrilled to be a part of this," Hermione smiled.

"Actually, gentlemen, could I make an adjustment?" Hermione asked. Kingsley motioned her to continue.

"A dear friend of mine, Luna Lovegood, is also exceptional at her work as a magizoologist, and has published several acclaimed papers regarding the groundbreaking discoveries she contributed to her field. So I believe her addition to this project will be of incalculable and invaluable help." Hermione finished with a hopeful smile.

Kingsley turned to Roth, "What thinks you, Mr. Scamander?"

"It will be my honour to work with Miss Lovegood, as well," Roth smiled.

"Perfect!" Hermione beamed. "I'll send her a copy of the proposal straightaway."

As she left the office, Hermione tried to still her excitement as her feet tempted to skip down the halls. She was giddy. She loved her work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and now to have the opportunity to work with two passionate and talented magizoologists, she could not be more thrilled.

She decided to make a quick stop at the Auror Department. Inviting herself in Harry's office, she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only guest, or in her case, intruder.

Draco Malfoy sat relaxed in one of the visitor's armchair, facing Harry. They seemed to be in a deep discussion and turned their heads swiftly to her as she walked in.

"S-sorry…" Hermione stammered. "I'll wait outside." She turned to leave.

"No need, Granger, I've just about finished," Malfoy replied. His professionalism surprised Hermione a little. Glancing at him, she noted that he looked pretty ravishing in his dark suit. She unconsciously furrowed her brows as she examined him closely. His features still maintained its pointedness, but he looked a lot healthier and radiant since she saw him last. He was still lean, but she could just make out his built structure beneath the fitted, and definitely expensive fabric. From top to bottom, his figure screamed elegance. She tore her eyes away from him to see a bemused Harry staring at her, barely hiding a smirk.

 _Oh Merlin._

"I'll see you in two days' time then, Malfoy." Harry and Draco stood up as their conversation concluded.

Draco shook Harry's extended hand. Turning to Hermione, he nodded. "Nice seeing you, Granger. You look well," Draco observed.

"You too, Draco," she gave him a small smile. In her peripheral vision, Harry's eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

When he left, Hermione helped herself to the bowl of crystallized pineapples on Harry's desk. It was almost empty, she noted. She'd have to pick some up after work today. Since she is the main reason why they depleted so quickly. She should probably just keep some at her desk.

"So what was that all about?" she asked, popping another pineapple into her mouth.

"It's confidential, Hermione," Harry grinned. Hermione snorted in response.

"So," Harry motioned at his door, of which moments ago, Draco left from. "What was _that_ all about?" He raised his brows, demanding a satisfying answer.

"It's confidential, Harry," Hermione grinned in response.

When he rolled his eyes, she continued. "When we were at Hogwarts last year, we'd talk sometimes." She said, as she popped another pineapple in her mouth. "I wouldn't call us friends," she mused. "Maybe friendly acquaintances?" she offered.

Harry snorted. "You were checking him out. And when he was leaving, you two were practically flirting," Harry accused. "You look well, Hermione," Harry mocked in his best attempt at an impersonation of Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, Draco!" Harry mocked in a high-pitched voice. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I _do not_ sound like that," Hermione hissed. "And we were _not_ flirting," she added angrily.

Harry dismissed her. "Whatever you say, 'Mione. You weren't the one watching yourselves. Just, next time, I'll put up some video cameras in here. And when you and Draco are done flirting, I'll show you the footage and you decide for yourself." Harry grinned.

Hermione whirled off the chair and headed towards the door, not before grabbing a handful of sweets and mentally made a note of _not_ restocking them for Harry.

"So what did you come in here for, anyway," Harry asked.

 _Why did she come in he- Oh. Right._

Remembering her original motive, she felt her slight annoyance with Harry quickly displaced by her giddiness once again.

"I," she accented, "will be working with Roth Scamander and Luna on an exciting project to revitalize Newt Scamander's work and publish an updated version of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. And hopefully, optimally," she corrected, "it will serve as the required textbook for the Care of Magical Creatures curriculum, with approval from McGonagall of course," she added and continued, "and other schools like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will adopt the same!" Hermione finished in a sing-song voice.

"That's fantastic, 'Mione!" Harry beamed. He was truly happy for his best friend. She'd always been an advocate for the unjust, the underprivileged, and cared deeply for the well-being of all creatures, magical or not, human or not. She was thoughtlessly selfless and deserved every good thing and more. With her career kickstarted at the Ministry, doing what she loves, she looked a lot happier these days. He'd sworn he had seen her sometimes skipping in the Ministry halls. Hermione, among many others, was forced to grow up too quickly with the war and the events leading up to it. Without her unconditional sacrifice all those years, Harry was confident in saying that he'd never be able to defeat Voldemort. And now that peace seemed absolute, Harry was one hundred percent supportive of everything Hermione wanted to do.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled. "But I haven't spoke to Luna about this yet." Her brows furrowed with worry. "I do hope she agrees," she finished with an unsure smile.

"I'm sure she will, 'Mione. Luna will jump on anything related to what she loves, like you," Harry reassured, and enveloped her in a hug.

She patted his back. Letting go, she thought to the last time the lot of them had met up. "We should go out for drinks this Friday," Hermione suggested.

"Definitely. I'll ask the others. Though you can ask Luna, since you're going to see her soon?" Harry pointed at the proposal in her hands.

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She waved as she walked towards the door. See you later, Chosen One," she laughed as she closed the door behind her.

At her desk, Hermione fiddled with a piece of parchment in her hands. It was a list, of all the guests invited to the auction gala next week. This event was created as a result (among numerous others) of a much-needed rectification of the Ministry of Magic, which had promptly began after the war. The newly reformed Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had decided to hold an event every year, to raise awareness and donations for the numerous efforts to help the less fortunate magical creatures, such as building costs for the new werewolf sanctuary, living funds to support freed house-elves, and also, funds to help with the research of freelance magizoologists like Luna and Roth. This year, the department had decided on an auction gala, of which Hermione was in charge of. And it was going to be fantastic.

Scanning the list, her eyes paused at a familiar name.

 _Draco Malfoy._

He was amongst the few that had not yet given a R.S.V.P. She reached for her favourite pen and a small, square piece of paper (as she believed these were the more practical writing tools, not to mention their delightfully cheap price) and noted his name down, along with others she'd have her assistant send an owl to, requesting their prompt response to the gala next week.

As she finished, she heard a soft tap on her window. It was Hermes, Luna's small brown owl, named appropriately after the Greek god. She opened the window to let the owl in, shivering a bit as the chilly October winds seeped in. Reaching for the letter, she fed Hermes some treats, who received them with an affectionate nuzzle against her fingers.

She opened the letter, to reveal Luna's whimsical scrawl.

 _Hermione,_

 _I would be delighted to accept! We can discuss more of the proposal over lunch or dinner? I'm free for the rest of the week._

 _Yours,_

 _Luna_

Hermione beamed. She wrote a quick response to Luna arranging for dinner tomorrow, which she sent off with Hermes.

Glancing at the clock on her wall, she decided it was time to leave. She grabbed her bag and several work documents as her mind paved her evening plans mechanically. She'd walk to Diagon Alley, first to Flourish and Blotts, where she'd pick up a few books, then to Sugarplum's, where she'd buy some sweets for herself and Harry, finally to Madam Malkin's, to see if she can find something for the gala next week. Or she might peek inside Twilfitt and Tatting's. Or she could just visit Westfield with Ginny and Luna this weekend. The three of them hadn't met in a while either, with Ginny busy with her Quidditch career as the star Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, and Luna with her ever-increasing research trips, and well, when was Hermione _not_ busy with work? She loved the work that she did, but she supposed she should take a holiday once the project with Roth and Luna was in full swing. She'd owl the two of them when she got home.

As she closed her office door, she handed her assistant the list she had made earlier, along with a thorough set of instructions.

With a wave, she bid her assistant goodbye and headed for the lifts, her mind already trailing off to how she'd spent the rest of her night soaking in a well-deserved aromatic bath, immersed in her new books.

* * *

Please review! :)


End file.
